Energy recovery ventilator units are often used in space conditioning systems to maintain air quality while minimizing energy losses. Currently, there is a lack of energy recovery ventilator units that can provide a high fresh-air proportion without using a single large diameter energy exchange enthalpy wheel. A large diameter enthalpy wheel adds to the foot-print, size, weight, and cost of the cabinet to house a large wheel. Consequently, existing energy recovery ventilator units can have poor compatibility with smaller (e.g., less than 20 tons) roof-top air handling units.